


Good afternoon

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 一个普通的下午, 原著背景, 彼此毫无自觉的艾明, 明女装注意, 王政篇之后, 玛利亚夺还战之前
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: “下午好。”艾伦说。爱尔敏的房间门开了一道吝啬的小缝，缝中的士兵身穿常服衬衫，和一条粉嫩嫩的长裙。耶格尔紧紧盯住裙子，“或许，”他不打算将目光移开，“你愿意解释一下？”“如果你能快走几步，让我现在关上门的话。”耶格尔立刻走进房间。
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 19





	Good afternoon

“下午好。”艾伦说。

爱尔敏的房间门开了一道吝啬的小缝，缝中的士兵身穿常服衬衫，和一条粉嫩嫩的长裙。

耶格尔紧紧盯住裙子，“或许，”他不打算将目光移开，“你愿意解释一下？”

“如果你能快走几步，让我现在关上门的话。”

耶格尔立刻走进房间。

这是一个绝妙的午后，艾伦从韩吉分队长魔鬼实验中脱身。他上午刚刚完成了多次出色的硬质化，帮助巨人斩首装置成功运行，这值得任何奖励，因此他决定同竹马一道消磨休息时光，毕竟，爱尔敏从不让人失望，各种意义上都是。

友人的另类穿着燃起艾伦的浓厚兴趣，他料定这个寻找奖励的下午有故事可听，便毫不见外地于桌边木椅上落座，好奇地将爱尔敏上上下下打量。“……这是克里斯塔的那条裙子？”

“你没说错。”爱尔敏语调平平地回答他，倒了一杯水，塞进艾伦手里。

满满一杯水令艾伦意识到，这一定是个说来话长的故事，他抬起一双写满求知欲的眼睛，凝视对继续讲话不感兴趣的友人。

“好吧。”爱尔敏投降了，他坐在床沿，深深地望了耶格尔一眼，“这要从利威尔兵士长说起，你知道，他给我下过一道蛮不讲理的伪装命令。”

这真是个久远的故事，现今调查兵团早已脱险，新得到的经费甚至支撑他们住进单人宿舍。耶格尔挺直脊背，以示对这故事充分尊重。

“那次任务中发生了不愉快的插曲，”爱尔敏面无表情地陈述，哪怕那插曲是意外、恶心、令人不堪回首的。“我和兵长一致同意，这身遭到玷污的伪装服不该还给好女孩克里斯塔，克里斯塔也做好了舍弃它的准备。它的下场本该是垃圾桶，但兵长让我留着它。”

耶格尔用力眨了一下眼睛以示他没听懂。

爱尔敏翘起腿，学着利威尔的样子，扬起下巴，双眼向左瞟去，“没几个人会想到从女孩子里找男士兵，你小子要好好利用这伪装优势，或许危急时刻，你能靠这条裙子保护自己并传递情报。”爱尔敏放下腿，双手交叉，平和谦逊地总结，“是个令人信服的理由，尽管听起来让人不大高兴。”

“所以你就留着它了？”

“你有一位说一不二的长官。”

耶格尔弯曲食指，轻抵下巴，做了个大思考者的姿势，片刻后，斩钉截铁，“我看兵长大概只是想捉弄你。”他放弃了“欺负”这个词，并进一步解释，“虽然他有一张阴沉沉的脸，但他那儿的确有冷幽默和蹩脚玩笑的一席之地。”

“揭穿我认真服从的命令是个玩笑并不能带来安慰。”

“是的，“耶格尔立刻补充，”或许他只是想拐弯抹角夸你漂亮。”

爱尔敏冷哼一声，“我相信你从兵长身上学到了幽默感。”

“但是，”艾伦并没把好友的调侃放在心上，他超常发挥了抓取重点的能力，“这并不能解释为什么这条裙子现在被你穿在身上。”

“哦。”爱尔敏顺着被艾伦纠正的谈话轨道继续说，“一周前，我和利威尔兵长——”

“等一下，”耶格尔虚心求教，举起手掌，“为什么你的裙子和长官有如此密切的联系？”

被打断的爱尔敏愣了几秒，“兵团危机消失之后，埃尔文团长开始带我出席各种会议……”

艾伦放弃了继续打断的想法，以免这故事更加不着边际，他相信聪明人会将话题绕回来。

“……同时让我协助文件归类工作，并跟随兵士长学习文件批阅。”

“当然了，你是冉冉新星嘛。”

“利威尔兵长桌上的文件就像几道迷你矮墙，我和他一起被那些文件淹没时，一定是他看我最顺眼的时候。” 爱尔敏向艾伦展露一个苦笑，“拉着别人一起痛苦令人心情愉快，兵长奖励了我一杯红茶。”

……艾伦似乎知道事情会如何发展了。

“我累坏了，洒了半杯。”

“哈，我对你偶尔的笨手笨脚并不意外。”

“幸运的是，红茶几乎全被我的裤子吸收了，没有机会亲吻地板。利威尔兵长的脸色总算没有更差，即使对红茶的惋惜拧紧了他的眉毛，但他允许我立刻回去洗裤子。”

“然后？”

“我回房间后没有开灯，手臂太累，而矿石灯的开关太高了。”

艾伦有点想不起最初的话题是什么了。

“我从柜子里随便摸了一条换洗裤子，直到我发现找不到裤腿。”

哦，它回来了，最初的话题。“你还是把它穿上了？”

“我不想再翻一趟柜子。”

“爱尔敏，不拘小节不是你任性懒惰的理由。”耶格尔摆出一副颇为夸张的语重心长腔调，“然后？你那天穿裙子和你今天穿裙子有什么联系？”

“裤子没晾干，又不想再翻柜子，我只能穿着它睡觉。那以后，我发现裙子更利于放松双腿，况且脱裙子比脱裤子省时间，有利于休息日里随时从常服换成团服。”

耶格尔想了想，“倒也是个令人信服的理由。”故事大概走到尾声了，“所以？”

“所以，每当我累坏了，需要快速放松的时候，我会把它穿上，而我现在累得要死。”

——于是腿上套了一条裙子。

“艾伦，“爱尔敏柔声询问，“对听到的故事还满意吗？”

耶格尔心满意足地点点头，正打算品评一番。

“那好，”爱尔敏板起脸，向他投来冷淡的一暼，“请你把高贵的屁股从椅子上挪开，离开这儿，关上门，我要睡一觉。”

“嘿，”艾伦抗议，“我的水才喝了半杯，你不能在我专程来找你的时候将我赶出去！”

爱尔敏向后一倒，神展双臂，闭上眼睛，“那你自便，”他蹬掉靴子，慢悠悠把双腿挪到床上，“尽量安静一点。”

艾伦毫不客气，他大大方方参观爱尔敏的小宿舍，从桌兜到柜子。善解人意的耶格尔努力将声音放小，但他毕竟年轻，况且，拜韩吉的高强度实验和爱尔敏刚讲的故事所赐，大脑兴奋，也就毛躁了些，实际弄出的声响比预想的大了不少，并将爱尔敏的靴子碰到了不知哪个犄角旮旯。

爱尔敏翻了个身，枕着交叉的双臂趴在床上，只想把耳朵也给埋起来。

艾伦翻出上次伪装用的那顶长假发，捧在手里瞧了又瞧，坐到床边，拿着金色的长发在好友脑袋上比划。

“爱尔敏，”他推推对方肩膀，“抬下头，就一下。”

床上的脑袋不情不愿抬高几厘米，艾伦快速把长假发给他套上，接着那金发及腰的小脑瓜跌回床铺，毫不滞留。

艾伦盯着那长发、衬衫和衣裙看，背影还不错。上次伪装任务，他没怎么瞧见，此刻想再看看正面，“爱尔敏，爱尔敏？你转过来。”

对方不理他。

艾伦攥住爱尔敏的肩膀，像展开一床被子，一点点把人翻过来。

爱尔敏抬起眼皮，满脸阴郁地瞧了瞧他。

耶格尔一本正经评判道：“你可真像克里斯塔。”

爱尔敏被他逗笑了，“那么行行好，让克里斯塔睡一觉。”说完不管对方什么回应，再度闭上眼睛。

艾伦盯着天花板看了会儿，大脑因实验的余韵嗡嗡作响，他摇了摇脑袋，仍无法将那些杂音甩出去，便碰了碰对方，“爱尔敏，你还醒着吗？”

“……睡着了。”

“我脑袋疼，它静不下来，与你说话或许能缓解一下。”

“那么你说吧，我醒着。”

打了两个哈欠的爱尔敏睁开眼睛，对上耶格尔不怎么愉悦的一张脸，“怎么了？”

“我不想你迁就我。”

“是吗？”爱尔敏将尾音扬了一个怪异的语调，“得了，我们先治你的脑袋，你想谈什么？”

耶格尔犯难了，爱尔敏历来是谈话的发起人，此刻，为谈话开头的艰巨任务交给自己，可真不知从何谈起，总不能是驱逐巨人、奔向自由这些激情澎湃却单方演说的话语，最后他问，“你到底为什么累成这样？”

“埃尔文团长带我出席各种会议和活动……”

艾伦怀疑他陷入了一个无限循环的下午。

“别担心，”爱尔敏显然会错了意，“会议内容不是关于你的。”

“比如？”耶格尔说，又立刻补充，“如果有能透露的？”

“比如向宪兵团和驻屯兵团征调参与玛利亚夺还行动调查兵的宣讲会，他大概希望我学习鼓动与劝诱的语言艺术。”

“相信我，你在劝诱上已经天赋异禀了。”

“是吗?”爱尔敏留给耶格尔一个懊恼的神色，嘴里溢出几声笑来，“那为什么我还没能成功劝诱你让我睡觉？”

“至于这个”，耶格尔眯起眼睛，“不向敌人低头是我的强项。”

“说真的……”又一个哈欠过后，爱尔敏闭上了强撑着睁开的那对眼皮，小幅度开合嘴唇，“你为什么赖在我房间里，你可以去找三笠。”

困极了又不能睡觉时，爱尔敏的声音会变得微小又黏黏糊糊，这种声音艾伦小时候听了不少次，进入训练兵团后，体能训练将爱尔敏的睡眠变成快速深度昏厥，他也很少听到了。

此时再次听到这种声音，单词在耳边软乎乎地蹦，耶格尔心情不错，俯下身凑得近了点，不想声音的主人真的睡着，“三笠、萨沙和女王在牧场呢，她总得享受一些姑娘们的时光吧？”

“嗯……”爱尔敏大概想点点头，但实际效果是，他蹭了蹭床单，“有道理。”

“所以——”

“所以，”鼻尖一阵生疼，耶格尔整张脸撞进床里，爱尔敏的手掌牢牢按住他的脖子，这一瞬的爆发力简直可以载入阿诺德的体能史册，“你也给我睡觉，艾伦。”

他的名字被友人念得咬牙切齿。

“好的，”艾伦宽宏大量地点点头，“我尽量。”

对方很是满意，手掌离开艾伦脖颈，拍拍他的肩膀，接着在两人中间的空隙安然歇息。

艾伦翻过身，翁鸣的大脑还未停歇，他对于睡着不报希望，估量着大概得像小时候一样，在家长催他们午休的时候数爱尔敏的睫毛入眠。出乎他的意料，爱尔敏暖烘烘的胳膊和浅浅的呼吸声似乎有助眠效果，耶格尔比他想象得更快进入深眠。

直到被不停拍打他脑瓜的手掌弄醒。

艾伦抓住爱尔敏的手掌，稳稳按住，“如果你那么想敲打什么，我可以给你买个鼓。”

“如果你那么想枕点什么，”爱尔敏抽出手掌，话语里带有刚苏醒时的鼻音和浓浓的沉郁，“我床上明明有枕头。”

艾伦这才发现有哪里触感不一样。

“现在你愿意挪动高贵的脑袋，从我肚子上起来了吗，”爱尔敏嘟哝，“被你压醒的感觉糟糕透了，我以为兵营早就让你不会在睡觉的时候横过来了。”

艾伦应该立刻起来——但这着实是舒服的午后睡眠，他因这休息而倍感充实，有了挑战任何事的兴趣。

“不。”耶格尔说。

他被爱尔敏踹下床时再次摔疼了鼻子。

总成绩差等生的阿诺德，在一个下午两次击败了总成绩第五名的耶格尔。看来需要一份报告书来专门分析优质睡眠对士兵潜力的影响了。

爬起来的耶格尔瞟了瞟床，“老天呐，你的头发。”

爱尔敏的金假发乱蓬蓬的，不用想，那点真头发也好不到哪去。他的衬衫被艾伦的脑袋压得褶褶巴巴，裙子在艾伦熟睡时胳膊的乱挥下皱起一半，一对黑眼圈依然高挂，看起来根本不像睡了一觉，而是被糟糕的下午时光惨痛碾压。

敲门声为这个下午画上句号。

艾伦·耶格尔，自然而然地，走到门前，打开它。

希尔基斯坦呆滞一秒：“为什么是你在爱尔敏的房间开他的门啊！”

打开的房门展示了一个正在摘下长发，整理衬衫，到处找靴子的裙装爱尔敏。

希尔基斯坦的表情转为惊恐，他退后一步，努力远离罪恶的房间。

“你们俩糟糕透了，”他投给耶格尔一个复杂又尴尬的眼神，“我没想到你对他还有那种趣味。”

希尔基斯坦跑远后，艾伦转过身，见到一个穿戴整齐，默念夜晚行程的军服爱尔敏。

“让来做什么？”爱尔敏问他。

“谁知道啊。”艾伦说，“他还没说出来就跑了，肯定哪里不正常。”他迷惑道，“我们俩能有什么可怕的？”

爱尔敏欲言又止，最后放弃了说话。

“但有一点是对的，”擅于观察的耶格尔宣布他今天下午的新发现，“你把裙子换成军服的速度确实比穿裤子时快。”


End file.
